


Firework

by separatedrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, vaguely angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas kiss, and fireworks go off. ...no, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ([Also on Tumblr.](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/71342468521/dean-and-cas-kiss-and-fireworks-go-off-no))

Dean and Cas kiss, and fireworks go off.

No, literally.

It’s New Years Eve, see. Not that either of them was paying any particular attention to the date, seeing as how they’ve been neck-deep in rooting out a vampire nest for three days straight. They’ve got it all taken care of, now, but not before Cas managed to nearly get himself killed in the process, and Dean is forcibly escorting him outside to tear him a new one without the audience of decapitated bodies staring up at the both of them.

Okay, so maybe, _possibly_ , they both took some risks here and there. Whatever. Maybe neither of them walked away completely unscathed, but that’s not the point, okay. The point is that Cas needs to start remembering that he’s human, now, that he can’t just fucking mojo himself back together with a snap of his fingers. The point is that for one terrifying second, he thought he’d lost his best friend, his—

The fucking _point_ is that for just one second, his world seemed to collapse in on itself, and he—

Heavy breaths leave little white clouds floating in the cool nighttime air as they stare down one another, Dean’s mouth still hanging halfway open, jaw swallowing around all the words he intended to shout just a minute ago.

"What?" Cas demands, finally.

The answer is suddenly so obvious he has no idea how it’s taken him years to find it. Right in front of him, you could say. Again, literally. Dean closes the gap between them in a single stride.

They kiss. Somewhere in the distance, a bell chimes, once, twice, a dozen times. Fireworks paint the sky in electrified bursts of color. Neither of them notices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there's the Cas PoV [edition](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/73171718486/companion-to-this-they-clear-out-a-vampire-nest).

They clear out a vampire nest together, and it goes quite well, considering. Castiel may no longer have his grace to draw on, but he’s not exactly useless with a blade. There’s even a point where he basically saves Dean’s life (with really only a very minor gash on his shoulder to show for it), so he’s equal parts confused and frustrated as to why Dean appears to be pissed rather than pleased. With him, specifically, if the way he’s looking at Castiel as if he’s next on his kill list is anything to go by.

Dean angrily dragged him outside the very second the last fanged head hit the ground, yet now, rather than producing any comprehensible words, he’s just gaping at Castiel not unlike a goldfish. Castiel shivers involuntarily, the bite of the December air making itself known now that the adrenaline is wearing off.

“What?” he snaps, finally.

Dean’s expression shifts minutely, into something too complex to fully interpret before— he’s kissing him. Dean is suddenly kissing him, and the electrified jolt it sends down every neuron inside his borrowed skin makes him momentarily forget his lack of grace.

Eventually, Dean breaks the kiss but doesn’t step back, foreheads still touching as he gazes down, not quite meeting Castiel’s eyes. “You stupid son of a bitch,” he starts, but there’s no longer any anger behind the words. “For a second there, I thought I was gonna lose you, okay? You can’t just…”

“You were already, well, otherwise occupied, and if I hadn’t stepped in—” Dean’s expression begins to harden again. “Dean Winchester, do you honestly still believe you don’t deserve to be saved?”

Dean just looks away, the unspoken _let’s not ruin the moment by answering that_ hanging in the air framed by bursts of color. “Huh,” he says, after a little while. “Look at that. Happy New Year, Cas.”

As Dean leans in to kiss him again, Castiel starts to believe it might be a good one, indeed.


End file.
